Stephen Bear
'''Stephen Henry Bear '''was a Groupy McGroupface 'reality television personalit', before entering politics and entering Penguin Club politics. He is known for being a contestant on Celebrity Big Brother, as well as his involvement in the Mars Operation. On Mars, Bear was killed, however he was revived a number of months later by inter-dimensional space traveller Hugo S. Catman. Shortly after that, he began serving as Penguin Club Attorney General. Biography Stephen Bear left school with very little qualifications, due to his perceived laziness and short attention span. Deciding that he did not desire a job considered to be boring, he set out on a quest to become a 'reality television personalit'. He was soon cast on television shows such as 'Shipwrecked' and 'Ex on the Beach', causing his rise in fame. Bear gained a reputation for being exceedingly obnoxious, due to his desire to always antagonise others and repeat the phrase 'No Dramas!' continuously. In early 2016, Bear mounted a bid for the Presidency against incumbent James Hewett, with his cited reason for this being that he was 'bored'. He ran under the label 'The Bear Party', and appointed fellow reality television star Lewis Bloor to serve as his running mate. He put no effort into campaigning, but despite this was still able to gain 2 electoral college votes. In February 2017, Bear was cast to be one of the ten housemates on Celebrity Big Brother. The show follows a number of celebrities, known as housemates, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a house known as the 'Big Brother House'. Every so often, one of the celebrities is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning a cash prize. Upon entering the house, it was not long before Bear launched himself into an argument with fellow housemate God. God greeted Bear with a barrage of insults, which Bear did not respond kindly to. Despite this, Bear was able to forge at least one alliance. Fellow housemate Donald Trump, also known for being controversial, immediately struck up a friendship with Bear, with the two men agreeing to make an alliance against the rest of the house. In the days that followed, Trump and Bear were involved in a number of arguments with fellow housemates Apollo Justice and Sherlock Holmes. Justice and Holmes would often team up with each other to challenge the questionable behaviour of Trump and Bear, whilst Trump and Bear would unite to oppose the attitudes of Justice and Holmes. Whilst this originally began with minor squabbles, it soon escalated. Housemate Peacock, wanting to steal the limelight from other housemates, began to launch pies at both Stephen Bear and Donald Trump, with Sherlock Holmes later joining in. The housemates soon became dangerously aggressive, and were forced to be separated. They were all given formal warnings for their behaviour, being told that if they did anything of a similar nature again whilst in the Big Brother House, they would be evicted. In the first round of nominations, several housemates nominated Bear for eviction, meaning he would have to face the public vote. He received the least amount of votes to save, meaning that he was evicted on Day 4. Upon hearing that Bear was to be evicted, Donald Trump burst out in tears. Two months later, it was announced that Stephen Bear would be one of 10 people sent on an expedition to Mars in order to create a new civilisation. Donald Trump, who Bear had formed a friendship with in the Celebrity Big Brother House, was also a part of this expedition. Upon meeting his fellow crew members, Bear puzzled the vast majority of them with his eccentric personality traits and stupidity. Upon arriving on Mars, Bear was nothing but a constant hinderance to his fellow passengers. Whilst others searched for resources, Bear refused to help and instead ate almost half of their food. This in turn led to a lack in resources, causing everyone to grow increasingly angered by Bear's greediness. New resources were soon gained thanks to inter-dimensional space traveller Rick Sanchez, however Bear continued to selfishly take everything for himself. After having dealt with Bear's erratic behaviour for a number of days now, Ziggy Stardust flew into a range and took it upon himself to attack Bear with a guitar. This subsequently caused a major fight on Mars, eventually leading to a hostage crisis and Ziggy Stardust's murder at the hand of fellow passenger Valentine. The following day, the Milky Way Agency of Terrorism forced their way onto the ship and took Bear, as well as Valentine, hostage. They stated that they held the two men responsible for Ziggy's death, and hence they were to be murdered. Bear and Valentine were taken away from the ship and to an undisclosed location in the Martian deserts. Whilst imprisoned, Valentine was able to hatch an escape plan, meaning both he and Bear were able to escape from their captors. They spent days on the run, however Valentine soon grew tired of Bear's whining and attempted to kill him. Bear, however, was able to escape Valentine's clutches. For the following few weeks, Bear spent his days alone in the Martian wilderness. In the meantime, the Mars Operation had been cancelled, meaning that the humans were forced to leave Mars and return to Earth. Fortunately for Bear, on their way to the spaceship that was meant to take them home, they had to walk through the wilderness and it was here the two parties reunited. Bear begins to tell them all what had happened to him, and just as he finishes his story, Valentine appears from behind and stabs him in the back. This, consequently, led to Stephen Bear's death. A number of months later however, inter-dimensional space traveller, Hugo S. Catman appeared on Mars with the intention of resurrecting Bear on request by a being known only as 'B'. Upon being resurrected, Bear was taken back to Earth. Not long after this, Bear was offered a position working in the Penguin Club Executive Branch by Lord Squidy as the group chat's Attorney General. This was done by Lord Squidy in a desperate attempt to appear 'relevant' and 'cool. Bear had no experience in being an attorney, and struggled to pronounce the word. He has remained in position as of 2019 and continues to have no clue as to what the law even is. In early 2019, he appeared alongside Lord Squidy in a press conference, during which he called for an end to 'dramas' between Penguin Club and Groupy McGroupface. Role-plays Featured In * Celebrity Big Brother (Supporting Character) * Mars Operation (Main Character) * Penguin Club Presidential Election, 2017 (Supporting Character) * 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * Alex's Monthly Round-Up (Guest in 2 Episodes)